almost here
by welcome2thedarksidewantacookie
Summary: wally has a secret and kuki wants to know what it is which gets the romance flowing;P pointless fluff i got bored so i decieded to write this but i got the idea from my friend 'max remy1362' check out her profile please and please R&R my story thx


A/N: hiya peoples. Nice to see…Err…have you read my stories, again. Ok that was very weird. Anyhow this is a songfic one-shot for all those who were wondering. On with the story. And BTW the song used in this fic has nothing to do with the storyline I just needed a duo song. ; P

DISCLAIMER: I don't and probably never will, own KND or 'almost here' by Delta Goodrem FEAT. Brian McFadden.

Ok this next bit has absolutely nothing to do with the actual story I just felt like writing it. .

#3: Once upon a-

#4: Hey, hey, hey that's not how ya start a story.

#3: Yeah-huh

#4: Nuh-uh

#3: Yeah-huh

#4: Nuh-uh

#3: -with fire, pointed ears, red eyes and loud scary voice- Wallykins don't make me shove a PB&J sandwich down your pants.

#4: -mockingly- Nuh-uh

#3: -in a singsong voice- Don't push me cause I am close to the edge, I'm tryin' not to lose my head!

#4: -scratches head with 'blonde moment' look on his face-

#3: -grabs the PB&J sandwich and shoves it down Wally's pants-

#4: -runs away screaming- AHHHHHHH… PB&J DOWN THE PANTS! PB&J DOWN THE PANTS!!!!

#3: Double jelly, works every time. Now back to the story that Wally so rudely interrupted me from. –sits down on HUGE red, fancy reading chair in a library with old lady looking glasses at the end of her nose and story book on her lap- Once upon a time there was…

Wally, Abby, Nigel, Hoagie and Kuki were all sitting on couches, on floors and even on window sills watching a very cool action flick on the big screen TV which Wally would have been ecstatic to watch (Kuki, not so much) but it was getting late and he promised his mum he would do…'something special' tonight.

"I'm gonna head ta me room now guys I got a crud load of…Umm…homework, ya that's it homework ta do for English otherwise the teach' gonna have me for breakfast lunch AND dinner." Wally was already out of the TV room before anyone could answer.

"Hey guys I think there's something wrong with Wally." Kuki got up almost yelling so everyone else could hear her.

"Yeah I think your right. Wally NEVER does homework so why would he do it now?" Hoagie jumped up next to her looking at the others.

"No hoagie that's not what I meant." She pushed the 'just a little bit' chubby kid back onto the sofa face-first. "He's just been acting really shifty lately like he was hiding something and last month he asked hoagie to make the walls to his room sound proof." She said now addressing the rest of the group excluding Wally.

"Numbuh 5 thinks you right gurl. Maybe you should go and check on him or somethin'." Kuki nodded and set of walking…alright more like skipping to her muscle-toned tiny fighter's room.

IN WALLY'S ROOM!

Wally had just had a shower, changed into his new and improved orange silk boxer shorts and brand-new bright white cotton singlet and was just about to climb into his boxing ring bed when he remembered what he promised his mum he would do. He never noticed Kuki standing in the doorway watching him carefully, and walked over to a secret panel that only opened with his DNA. A tray opened up and he pulled out one of his hairs, placed it on the tray and it closed back into the wall. An automated voice suddenly filled the room.

"Welcome back Wally, Best fighter in the KND, King of Calamity, Prince of Persia, and all about great guy who Kooks will totally want to go out on a date with." Kuki took a step forward trying to use her awsomicated (A/N ok I just made that word up it's a better version of 'awesome') sneaking skills and a floorboard creaked. Wally looked around and Kuki darted back behind the door until he turned around. He finally did and she came out of her hiding spot just in time to see a piano come out of the wall along with one of those little piano seats-for-two. He sat down on the seat and placed a music sheet in the stand and sighed. "If only I had someone like Kooks here to sing with me." And with that he started playing.

WALLY:

_Let's think it over  
You have been my life  
And I never planned  
Growing old without you_

Shadows bleeding through the light  
Where the love once shined so bright  
Came without a reason  
Don't let go on us tonight  
Love's not always black and white  
Haven't I always loved you? Did I hear you right?  
Cause I thought you said  


Now she understood every thing. The sound proof walls, the DNA scanning, hell, she even understood the lie about homework. She didn't care about the lies 'cause either way she still loved him with all her heart. And he had an amazing voice. When he sang, if you didn't know him you'd think he was English and not Australian. She came out of her hiding place this time careful to avoid any creaky floorboards and started singing herself.

KUKI:  


_But when I need you  
you're almost here  
and I know that's not enough  
and when I'm with you  
I'm close to tears  
'cause your only almost here_

He turned slightly to see who it was out of the corner of his eye. Wally didn't need to see who it was to know her voice gave it all away. Wally smiled, embarrassed slightly but continued playing expertly as she sat down next to him.

WALLY:

_I would change the world  
If I had a chance  
Oh won't you let me  
Treat me like a child  
Throw your arms around me  
Oh please protect me_

BOTH:

_Bruise and battered by your words  
Days are shattered, how it hurts_

WALLY:

_Oh, haven't I always loved you?  
_

KUKI:

_But when I need you  
you're almost here  
and I know that's not enough  
and when I'm with you  
I'm close to tears  
'cause your only almost here  
_

BOTH:

_Bruise and battered by your words  
Days are shattered, now it hurts_

WALLY:

_Haven't I always loved you?_

KUKI:

_But when I need you  
you're almost here_

WALLY:

_Well I never knew how far behind I'd left you  
_

KUKI:

_And when I hold you  
you're almost here_

WALLY:

_Well I'm sorry that I took our love for granted  
_

_BOTH:_

_And now I'm with you  
I'm close to tears_

WALLY:

_Cause I know I'm almost here_

BOTH:

_Only almost here_

"I'm sorry for lying to you about having to do my homework kooks," he took her hands in his and looked into her eyes. His full of is voice was apologetic, but his touch and eyes were loving." Forgive me?" She leaned in and their lips connected. They felt like they were in another world full of sunshine, flowers…and guess what else? RAINBOW MONKEYS! And for once he didn't care.

Her lips were full, plump and moist. His were thinish, manly and also moist. When they broke apart, they were both light-headed but he couldn't help himself. It just slipped.

"I LOVE YOU KOOKS. ALWAYS HAVE AND ALWAYS WILL!" she smiled sweetly and gave him another kiss this time not a long or passionate.

"I love you to Wally." It was his turn to smile now, so he did. Wally picked her up bridal style and she squealed and laughed all the way into the hall where he put her down and held her hand. They walked into the TV room were the movie was almost finished.

"Hey guys"

"Hey Wally, I thought you had homework to do." Hoagie joked when he saw them holding hands. Wally ignored this comment and sat down on the sofa with Kuki where she leaned against him and snuggled into his muscles because all the explosions scared her. He held her close. Nobody said anything for the rest of the night.

NEXT MORNING AT BREAKFAST:

Hoagie, Abby and Nigel were all seated at the table with bowls of cereal talking about what might have happened in Wally's room the previous night. Wally and Kuki walked into the room holding hands again but Wally had three pieces of paper in his spare hand. Kuki let go of Wally's hand to get some breakfast for them both and Wally handed a piece of paper to each of his friends (excluding Kuki who is now his GIRL-friend). Each of them looked at the paper they were handed reluctantly. Kuki walked over with two bowls of cereal and a piece of toast while Wally pulled out a seat next to him so she could be near him. Wally smirked at his friends surprised faces and so did Kuki.

Each of the papers were fliers for a music contest against 'Teenagers' and at the bottom of the page was a list of contestants. 'Walabee Beetles and Kuki Sanban-singer/piano' was highlighted in bright pink. Nigel looked between the flier and Wally and Kuki a few times, Abby just sat there stunned and Hoagie started laughing.

"So are you guys gonna come or what?"

OK, this was mainly pointless fluff between Wally and Kuki but that was pretty funny right…right? Aww come on peoples were's the love? –everyone glomps me- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Not that much love! .! –all get of- ahh thank you peoples…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH THE LITTLE WRITERS-BLOCK-CAUSEING-GREEN-GOBLINS ARE BACK!!!!!!!! –runs- DON'T FORGET TO R&R PEOPLES -CONTINUES RUNNING-


End file.
